Bathing in Filth (ErenxLevi)
by Amaya0kami
Summary: When Levi witnesses Eren's sloppy bathing habits, the saying 'If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself' comes to mind. ErenxLevi. BL/yaoi. Oneshot.


Expecting to relieve his stiff muscles in the hot bath, Eren had instead discovered immediate disappointment upon dipping down into the tub.

"Freezing."

Water had to be conserved, therefore bathwater was shared with all the troops and unfortunate for him, he was the last to get into the bath for the evening.

Top ranks were rewarded with relaxing in the hot baths first, then the newbies followed after.

At least he was able to rinse away the dirt and sweat that built up from today. He was pretty filthy. Riding horse back and flying through foliage was a lot different from his missions in the wall.

Roughly, he lathered his head; making sure to get the nape on his neck while he was at it. Resting his head back, he rung out a moist rag and plopped it across his forehead. Telling himself he would only close his eyes a moment, he draped his arms over the tub and put his muddled thoughts to rest.

Before he could fully indulge in relaxation, though, he heard a stiff knock at the door.

"Tch."

He ignored it, thinking it was likely Mikasa. The girl tended to come into the washroom unannounced when he was bathing. Why, he hadn't a clue. Sometimes she would just meddle with her hair in the mirror while making small talk or offer to help wash his back, which he always refused.

Recently he learned if he just ignored the knocking, she wouldn't intrude and would soon leave. He wasn't trying to be rude to her, but after a long day, sometimes he just wanted time to himself.

Another knock, this time more abrasive.

Tugging off the washrag and throwing it in annoyance, it landed into the water with a solid _plop_. "What is it, Mikasa?"

The door squeaked open. A familiar shade of black hair came into view, only it didn't belong to the person he was expecting.

"Eren, do you mind?"

Standing there was Levi with the same dull expression on his face, but it didn't quite feel as intimidating as usual due to him holding a tooth brush in his hand and a towel twined around his shoulders, catching the drips coming from his still-drenched hair. It was a rare sight to see him out of uniform and dressed down as he was.

"Oh, Heichou! I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Eren scrambled to sit up at attention, but the action proved to show more disrespect toward the man due to exposing more of his bare body. "And no sir, not at all. Please do whatever you need to. Pretend I'm not even here."

Without giving a thank you or even a nod in acknowledgment, Levi moved over to the sink, turned on the faucet and began to bush at his teeth.

Eren anxiously looked away. It was hard not to look given the rare sight, but it would only show more discourtesy if he continued to stare at him doing a mundane task.

Instead, he set his mind on bathing as fast as possible in order to give Levi his own privacy. Reaching for his legs, he rubbed in the foamy soap, missing many areas in his hast. With some of the left over soap from his leg, he smeared it onto his chest carelessly.

"Tch."

As silent as the washroom was if you disregarded the sound of water splattering, it was hard not to miss the little sound of annoyance coming from the captain. When Eren looked up to see what was the matter, he locked on with Levi's dead-looking eyes looking right at him through the mirror. It was the same type of expression he gave when he just took down a pesky titan.

Did he do something wrong? Given how well earlier went, he couldn't imagine how he could have gotten on the man's bad side. Their teamwork together was slowly establishing and there were little to no misunderstandings between them.

Regarding all that, it only made Eren wonder more why he was sending him such a vile glare.

Spitting out the paste, he warped around; his eyes now directly on Eren. They were even more fierce than they were in the mirror.

"Wrong."

"...Huh?"

"You're cleaning yourself _wrong_."

Eren blinked. "I'm _what_?_" _Was the captain honestly commenting on the way he bathed? He got the sense that he was a bit of a clean freak, but the way someone washed could neither be right or wrong, can it?

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving that bath until you rinsed behind your ears, thoroughly washed your arms—and your face, it still has dirt marks on it. Disgusting."

"I just didn't get around to it yet." He lied. He was fully prepared to descend out of the bath, grab a towel and head out right before he notice the captain inspecting him.

Who was he to talk down to him like that? Maybe for a five year old those types of instructions were acceptable, but Eren has been washing himself for many years on his own and didn't need someone telling him how it's done.

Now he felt obligated to continue bathing in the water that dropped a few degrees even lower than when he first got in. It would he tough to dodge getting sick at this point, but with the captain just standing there eyeing him as he was, it was impossible to dismiss his orders no matter how stupid they were.

Beginning to scrub himself again, Eren peeked to notice Levi folded his arms and was tapping his heel in an irritated motion—it was as if he wouldn't be satisfied enough to leave the room until the job was done correctly. It felt awkward with him just _staring _at him, just waiting for him to screw up.

It wasn't so much about being shy or anything—he was used to changing in front of the other guys, he's gotten used to others seeing him in the nude. But the eerie silence mixed with that dull glare inspecting his every move made him want to sink down and drown himself right then and there.

"Eren. Do I have to repeat myself?"

"N-No sir." Scrubbing even more fiercely than before now, Eren felt he was going to be there all night just to reach Levi's standards. And it didn't help that he was was beginning to sweat profusely from nerves. It will turn into a never ending cycle of washing at this rate!

"You're hopeless. How do you expect to bring up your ranks if you don't even know how to clean yourself properly?"

Until now, Eren never thought hygiene would play a role in moving up the ranks. That was earned to a person being a strong comrade, not a person who makes sure to rinse-and-repeat.

In an instant, Levi sprang forward with impatience showing on his features and seated himself down onto the ledge of the tub. After rolling up his sleeves he reached for the rag that had sunk beneath the water.

"Um! W-What are you—"

"Quiet. I had enough of watching this pathetic display. If I have to clean you myself, so be it."

"Excuse me sir, but that really isn't necessary! I can wash myself just fine!"

Levi halted in his actions of lathering up the rag and projected Eren with a hair-raising expression. "Obviously you_ can't_. Now stop being a child and let's get this over with."

If anything, _now_ Eren felt like a child for having to get washed by another. This is just ridiculous! Some people like to have tidy surroundings and that's completely understandable, but going to such lengths like this must mean Levi has some _serious_ issues.

"Look at that, you still have blood in your hair." The captain reached for his locks and ran his slender fingers through his hair. There was a rippling tingle that sent through Eren that caused him to twitch and involuntary pull away, but as Levi continued to scrub at his head, he soon found the motion very relaxing. It felt almost like a scalp massage.

Just when he was starting to really enjoy it, though, Levi pushed the back of his head with rough strength, forcing Eren to lead forward. As he was going to question this, Levi's intentions soon became apparent when he felt the damp rag running along his back.

"Um...As much as I appreciate your effort, you really don't need to do anymore. I got it from here, sir."

"A person can't really reach their back and get it thoroughly cleaned, though. That's why someone _has_ to do it for you."

Eren tried to flick on a smile but his mouth turned into a wavy mess of tension. "It's not like I'm disagreeing with you, but that isn't necessary, you know."

"Yes it is. Even Erwin has to help me clean my back, so it is very necessary for everyone, Eren."

"O...kay..." He really didn't need that mental image to be implanted into his head. Does he not realize how awkward it is for a grown man to wash anothers back like a child? Or is his mind so set on cleanliness that he doesn't realize?

The water was getting icier by the minute and the cold glare Levi was wearing only made the washroom even more chillier. Goosebumps started to form and with Levi touching him as he was, they only grew in number.

Eren's mind tried to block out the situation the best he could when Levi's hands moved to his legs. It was pointless to keep arguing with the man because at this rate, he wouldn't stop until he was sparkling, so his refusals were futile.

When he finished rinsing off his thighs, he pushed at his knees in an effort to move them apart.

"Ah...um!"

"Next I have to clean your—"

"No you don't! I got it, I got it!"

"Eren, are you going against an order from your superior?" he questioned seriously, as if they were out on the field.

"Not at all—this is hardly a command. I just don't feel comfortable with you going _that far._"

"...Are you perhaps getting sexually aroused?"

"...!" Eren gasped so harshly that spit lodged into the back of his throat and he started choking. "Excuse me? Hardly! This situation is just..."

"Then stop whining. If you aren't stupid and taking the situation out of context, then there should not be a problem."

What irrational reasoning. Now that he thought about it, Levi wasn't really the most rational man to begin with. He often did things on a whim and went with his intuition—not something one of his rank normally does, but this was how his nature was. If that's really all there was to it, then Eren had nothing else to do but bite his lip and go through with it.

"Oi, don't bite too hard. I don't need you transforming into a big-ass titan right now. If you think I want to spend my evening washing that much of you you're mistaken"

Blinking in confusion for a moment, Eren whipped his head back and gave out a loud laugh, all while Levi's expression didn't change at all.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry, sorry." he wiped away a tear, a chuckle still slipping out. "The way you put it just made me laugh."

How long has it been since he genuinely laughed like that? He couldn't remember. Years maybe. Normally, anything that has to do with him transforming was no laughing matter, but the image of what Levi said left an amusing scene in his head. He'd probably demolish the entire building if he were to transform right now, it would surely leave everyone dumbfounded.

After the humor wore off, Eren returned to the harsh reality of his power. It was bizarre, but he rarely thought of how much so. He tried to keep the tasks in hand the top priority and not let his personal feelings interfere, but when he did start to think of the situation as a whole, he couldn't help but to be left feeling just a little scared; scared of what he's become and scared of what could become of the others around him if he lost control.

"What is it?" Levi still had his hand on Eren's lap, as if he were waiting to grant access to cleaning between him.

"Ah, nothing. Just some thoughts went through my head, that's all."

"You shouldn't think too much when you're off the clock. Take time to relax your mind every once in a while."

Could it be that Levi noticed his expression? From the time he spend with him, Eren noticed he was pretty sharp when it came to reading people, but for him to say something comforting like that left him speechless.

It was almost like he was trying to cheer him up. If anyone else had said that to him, he would easily disregard it, but coming from the captain he admired it left a mark on him. Even _he_ winds down sometimes, who knew?

"Now, can we get on with this? I don't have all night."

"Oh...right...go ahead." Eren still felt uncomfortable about what he was about to do, but he already decided earlier that he would never win an argument with this guy so it was best just to go through with it until the end.

Without any time to prepare, Levi grasped hold of him and began stroking him clean with a soapy hand. Riding his slender fingers up and down in a rigorous motion, being sure not to miss a spot.

"T-That's enough. I think it's clean now!"

Eren hated himself for admitting it, but his smooth fingers felt amazing. It's been so long its been touched—he didn't wonder into that territory often due to his low sex drive.

The only thoughts that usually occupied his mind was his goal of defeating the titans one by one. With thoughts like that, it was hard to get turned on. Not to mention he hasn't had any time to pursue anyone, so getting laid was always last on his agenda.

"You seem to be growing."

Eren jolted at his words and glowed a hue of pink. The cold water was no longer a bother given that his body radiated enough heat to boil the tub.

"I'm so sorry! I'm not some pervert or something it's just...I haven't been touched there in a while and the human body is really weird like that. Sorry!"

"No need to apologize. I understand. It's the same for me too."

Tilting his head, Eren became curious by his dreary words. "The same...? What do you mean?"

"My head is usually so wrapped around my comrades and missions that I don't have time to tend to any human urges. I'm sure it's the same for you. We're a lot alike that way, I suppose."

Here he was talking with his captain about sexual urges with his hand gripped around his hardness. This situation indeed took a wrong turn somewhere.

But as awkward as he felt, he couldn't help but sympathize with the man. He knew he was a good deal older than him, so he probably has even more urges that went beyond sex. A person his age normally likes to start settling down, maybe having some kids, but due to his position it's impossible.

He holds so much responsibility and he had already proven to show much care for all his men—it leaves him with no room for himself.

As much as fighting for humanity matters to Eren, he had to admit it sucked putting yourself on that back-burner. Having to resist natural urges and fight day after and while wondering if you'll be alive tomorrow is a terrible way to live as it is, but not being rewarded at all for your efforts is where it starts to get difficult.

It's probably easier for those who had found partners among each other here. At least they can wash away some of the frustration and tension with some sex or just have someone to hold onto when things get tough. People like Eren and Levi don't have simple pleasures like that. They're far too devoted to their goals to make time for such things.

"Levi!"

"What, why are you yelling suddenly, Eren?"

Oops—he didn't mean to bolt up and practically scream into the mans face, but actions like that slowly became apart of his personality. He meant to just voice what he was thinking, but his nerves got the best of him and his voice range lost control.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout like that," he turned his eyes elsewhere and scratched at the back of his head. He couldn't believe what was going to come out of his mouth next, "I know this will sound weird, and if you want to kick the shit out of me for suggesting this I would fully understand, but since you and I kind of feel the same way—I was thinking maybe...could I touch you too?"

Eren latched his eyes closed and tensed up, he was fully prepared to get punched in the jaw—likely it would break this time, but with how he heals he wasn't risking_ that much_ by throwing out a crazy suggestion like he just did. Levi sure does back a fierce punch though, so getting a beating right now really wasn't something he was looking forward to.

When he received no reply, he assumed the captain was just _so_ pissed off he didn't even know how to resist the urge to murder him on the spot. Now that he thinks about it, he would be dead right now after saying something like that if they didn't actually need him.

Eren was strongly regretting the last words that came from his mouth. He was still young and packed with hormones, he couldn't be blamed for spitting out something like that! When a boy of his age gets a hard on, it's impossible to set their minds over to anything else other than sex, and given that Levi was responsible for making him hard in the first place, it was only natural.

"...I suppose that could be arranged."

"...Huh?" Eren's mouth gaped as wide as his disbelieving eyes. Was he serious? Was he actually going through with something like that? Eren was starting to think that maybe he really did fall asleep earlier when he closed his eyes. That would explain a lot because the Levi he knows would never consent to such humanistic needs like this.

His eyes only doubted the reality around him more so when the man stood and pushed his pants down from his waist. All while removing his clothes, he didn't take his gaze off Eren for a second. He wanted to look away from those intimidating eyes, but he couldn't even blink, never mind turn his head.

Lifting his leg over the ledge of the tub, Levi located himself between Eren's legs; his own lapping over his. The captain was quite small, so the tub didn't feel too crowded at all.

In such an embarrassing position and being face-to-face as they were, it was actually surprising for once that Levi's expression remained unchanged.

Eren on the other hand was stiff as plank of wood; his shoulders were tense and his expression was frozen in shock. He's never done something like this before with another person, and soon after realizing that, he wondered if Levi had experience with this type of thing.

Given his age he must have been intimate at least _once_ before. With him being so willing and casual about doing something like this, that only proved further that he had some back experience. That made him even more stiff.

Why did he open his big mouth? He offered to touch him, but what if he's no good at it? He'll just be wasting the captains time. It feels good when he does it to himself, but then again he rarely does it so he has next to no skill. And obviously, any touch down below will feel good to someone who hasn't gotten off for months at a time.

These thoughts continued to race, so much so that he didn't even notice Levi reach for him until it was too late to prepare.

"Nng...!"

The strength in those fingers were even more powerful than he could imagine. He shouldn't have expected any less from him, though. The grip he had on him was so tight. With the stroking speeding up, Eren couldn't help but to yelp out a little, but soon closed his mouth when he realized it was still early in the evening and it was likely that others were still up and about not far from here.

It would be a mess if someone heard him, so to distract his mind off of overwhelming pleasure sweeping through his body, he focused his attention on returning the favor.

"You're sure it's okay for me to touch you?" Just before he grasp him, he asked this. He still had trouble believing it, therefore he thought it was safer to confirm.

Instead of a reply, though, with the captains free hand he grasped Eren's and guided him between his legs. He even went as far adjusting exactly where he wanted Eren's fingers to wrap around him.

Determination fueled him now, he just _had to_ make the captain feel good, he wouldn't allow him to be disappointed after letting him go this far with him. Not many people would get an opportunity like this with him, he imagined, so he wasn't going to take it for granted and do a half-ass job.

He wanted to give him all the pleasure he deserved. After all he sacrificed and how hard he thrives to be such a great leader, he was rightfully entitled to getting off at the very least.

As Eren's hand moved, he noticed Levi's face changing. It was almost undetected, but slightly his lips moved apart to make way for his breaths that were getting heavier, and his lids also hooded in a way like he wanted to close his eyes and just relish in what he was feeling, but it was evident that there was still a side to him that wanted to keep some of his composure.

Moving his hips upward, Levi scooted up closer on Eren's lap and removed his hand from him and replaced it with his hardened shaft. Using his hips he rubbed their parts together in a slow rhythm and placed his hand back to keep both of their members conjoined.

"Heichou...hah..." Panting only grew heavier between them as Levi's hips thrusted faster. The man was so smooth against him—his pale skin was so soft and slippery due to the sudsy water they were in.

Eren butted his head to rest on the captain's forehead, and after peering at his lips, he had an intense urge to ravage his mouth.

Without feeling the need to ask, he tilted his head and intended to press his lips on him, but instead all he managed to do was bump noses.

"Shit...sorry."

Levi rolled his eyes—he probably guessed it by now that this kid was an amateur, but even so he didn't seem to dwell on it long and decided to do Eren a favor and show him how it's done.

Without even giving him time to adjust to the feel of another persons lips, the captain forced his lips apart with his eager tongue. Eren moaned as his mouth was being skillfully explored.

His breathing was a little uneven given that he hasn't really mastered the skill of breathing while kissing. Levi noticed this and gave him time to breath as he licked and sucked at his lips.

Now more than ever did Eren want to touch him. He wanted to know how every inch on his body felt. Was his whole body this smooth? Did he have any sensitive zones? Those were just a few of the things picking at his brain.

Being the curious young man as he was, he wasn't going to let those thoughts pass him up. As Levi draped his arms on his shoulders for leverage, Eren reached behind him and grasped both of his hands on his behind. The first thing he noticed was how plump it was—that was to be expected though. The captain may be small, but he's strong and athletic so of course even this side of his body would be well-defined.

He only had to search with his finger for a moment before finding the opening. It caused his heart to jump when he realized where he was touching. Putting some pressure into it, he rubbed the puckered outside as Levi showed much eagerness by rubbing their cocks together more so.

With the way he was responding, Eren assumed it was okay to continue. With one hand spreading him, he pressed his finger into him slowly. His shaft twitched in excitement at what he was doing.

The process of getting his finger in all the way took a while. He was just too damn tight and Eren didn't feel right about just shoving his way in. Taking it slow was the best course to take.

When he did finally manage to get it in, though, Levi jolted in his lap and made his first moan.

"Does...that feel okay? It doesn't hurt, does it?"

Levi knitted his eyebrows as his teeth grid. Such a rare sight Eren was witnessing. He never saw expressions like that on him before.

"It doesn't hurt." He answered simply, but that relieved Eren. The last thing he wanted to cause was discomfort. The whole goal was to make him feel good, so if he was hurting him that would go against his whole plan.

Feeling he was loosening up enough now, Eren inserted another finger and once again the captain let out an unbelievable moan. He supposed even people like him were capable of making erotic sounds like that.

"..._eper._"

"Hm?" Eren didn't catch what the man said in his hushed voice.

"I said, go_ deeper_."

Eren complied with his stern command by pulled him in closer and resting his head onto his shoulder in order to get a full view at what he was doing to his backside. He followed the mans request by pushing deeper inside of him. It was so warm and his muscles were pulsating around him.

Squeezing at his cheek as he thrusted his fingers in and out, Eren worked on the front of the captain too by putting his nipple between his teeth. Being sure not to bite to hard, he nibbled just enough to get them hard, then he flicked his tongue over them, sucking occasionally.

Those slender fingers ran through Eren's hair again. That feeling was just as amazing as before. He love the feel of his hands and the way he tugged onto his locks every time he reentered him, it was obvious that they were both at their limit.

Lifting Levi's hips up, Eren situated himself under him and aimed right between him. Right when he was going to push upwards, the man instead sunk down, his entrance swallowing him in one motion.

"_Ah_..._hah..._" Eren whined out, unable to control his vocals. His mind could think of _nothing_ but how incredibly tight this man was—he didn't even care if anyone could hear them anymore.

And just when he thought the sensation couldn't get any better, Levi clenched himself and started bouncing on his stiff cock.

There was no way he hasn't done this before—he's just too good. Or is it that he's just so skilled in every area, even this? Eren didn't really care for the specifics. The only thing that mattered at this point was that it felt _fantastic_ and he didn't want it to end.

Levi's hips swirled and took it deep within him without an expression change, but it was clear that he was feeling pleasure as well due to the way his body was quivering.

Both of their bodies began to tremble together and it wasn't long before Eren felt the need to take control and firmly grab his captain's hips. He was doing just fine on his own, but he didn't want to sit back and make him do all the work.

Heaving forward, they slip upwards against the tile, grasping onto each other for balance. Without hesitating, Eren squeezed at his cheeks as he plowed at a rough speed right into him.

At this point, Levi was gasping uncontrollable, no longer could he retain his cool expression. The pleasure was just too immense now to ignore.

With his nails digging into him, Eren took that as a sign to go even faster. While swinging his hips with fine precision on a spot he discovered the captain liked, he also took the mans hardness into his hand and jerked him sloppily, but it was working well given that he was grinding his teeth in order to block out the squeals that threatened to release from his throat.

"Heichou...I'm going to—"

"Me too."

The rhythm in his thrust changed and slowed down to shallow penetration to fully enjoy these last moments.

Breathing in deeply just before to prepare for the burst of pleasure, Levi squirted all over Eren's stomach. It dripped down onto his cock and made use as lubrication. The slippery feel of Levi's liquid mixing with his own pre-cum was enough to send him to the edge and with one final blow, he released inside him—his fluid dripping out and riding down the captain's leg.

Trying to collect his breathing, Eren took a seat at the edge of the tub and indulged himself in the everlasting orgasm rushing through him. It's been so long since he felt this. It was even better to actually share this type of pleasure with someone else, though.

Given that the heat of passion died down, he was freezing again so he wrapped a towel around himself and offered a spare one out to Levi.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about leaving the bath."

"Well...Yeah!" He gave a nervous chuckle. "I mean, if you want to go again that's fine with me but it would be better in a warm bed, no?"

"Eren, you're _filthy_ again. And thanks to you, so am I. Get back in the tub."

"But...But Heichou! I'm freezing, I'm going to get sick!"

"_I said get back in the tub, Eren!_"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading~ This is the first time I ever wrote anything for SNK and I'm positive it wont be the last! I love this ship, plus about a dozen others from this series. n_n' I've been having trouble writing for a while, hence my lack of updates from my other stories, but I think I'm getting back into the swing of things.

Reviews and pointing out errors I missed is always appreciated!

-A


End file.
